


You Suck... I Also Swallow

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Michael lost in the newest Minecraft Let’s Play, now they are waiting to be paraded around the office like cattle. Tensions get high with the lad boyfriends, but forgiveness always follows, in a blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Suck... I Also Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> happy happy birthday to my friend Cass, have a good one!

Ray and Michael we’re not happy about this, sitting in the office wearing ridiculous t-shirts because their team lost in the newest Minecraft Let’s Play, and that was the bet, the pair that came in last place has to wear the stupid t-shirts. Jack and Ryan won and even got the put the t-shirts on the two lads, now the losers are sitting on the couch, arms crossed and pouts on their face.

They’re waiting for Geoff to comes back to he can bring them to the kitchen to show them off, also part of the deal if they lost.

“This is stupid.” Michael grumbles, looking out into the office with his arms crossed, he’s fuming even more than his boyfriend.

Ray looks to Michael, arches his eyebrows “At least your t-shirt isn’t as bad as mine.” Then un crosses his arms and straightens out the shirt “Yours says ‘You Suck’, mine fucking says ‘I Also Swallow’. I’m basically telling the world that I don’t spit.”

Michael rolls his eyes “Still, Ray. It’s not like that’s far from the truth.”

Ray punches his boyfriend in the arm “It’s not like I want to whole office to know that, I’m not the only one who is a damn cum slut. Remember last weekend at the company party, and how handsy and needy you got after at least two shots.”

“Maybe if I came in your damn mouth before filming, you wouldn’t have distracted me, maybe then we could’ve won the fucking game.” Michael snaps, looking to his boyfriend for a quick second before looking down to his knees. His cheeks feeling hot and his hands shaking as he grips his biceps.

“I needed to shut up? You practically had your fist down my throat and kept swearing like a sailor at every given opportunity! Sometimes I feel like when we’re on a team you only have your eyes on the prize for yourself.”

“I thought you found my cursing sexy? What were your words? Oh yeah,’Come on, Michael, call me a bitch one more time. You were also wearing stockings as well, crawling on your knees asking me to pull your hair.”

Ray’s jaw tightens before punching his boyfriend in the arm as hard as he can, he feels a bit hurt by his boyfriend’s words “How about you stop fucking bringing up every single goddamn thing that I’ve done, you fucking dick!” 

There is a moment of silence, Ray’s expression hard as he looks to his boyfriend. He doesn't know what else to say to him, he wants revenge, but not in the physical kind of way.

Michael looks to his boyfriend once more and apologizes “I’m sorry, Ray. I really mean it, it’s just really embarrassing to wear this and now be paraded around the office when our fucking boss finally shows up. It’s just a bit embarrassing.”

“It’s alright, just don’t be so much of a dick next time. We lost as a team, and just like everything else, we do it as a team.” Ray’s expression softens, realizing that a shirt that clearing has a double meaning and having Gavin beating him in a game can really fuck up his boyfriend.

“I really mean it, Ray. I fucked up really badly, I shouldn't have called you those names.” Michael groans, and puts his head in his hands, feeling like a total jack ass.

The Puerto Rican hasn’t seen his New Jersey boyfriend sound that apologetic since he accidentally destroyed Ray’s Snorlax toy in the wash, turns out they should shake the blankets out before washing them. That time though, Michael got on his hands and knees.

Ray leans over and places a kiss on Michael’s freckled cheek “I know you are, I think you look nice in the shirt, suits you.” He couldn’t stay mad at his boyfriend, they were a team and they were going to get humiliated together.

Michael looks to his Puerto Rican boyfriend “I could say the same for you.”

Ray places another kiss “Well, spitters are quitters, isn’t that what you taught me?” A large smirk spreads across his lips like warm butter on toast.

Michael nudges his boyfriend “Yeah, if you’re a quitter, you’re a little bitch. I don’t mean another rude comment, but you sure as hell are a little bitch.”

“Only to you, Michael, only to you.” Ray chuckles, seeing his boyfriend starting to calm down a bit. He slowly takes off the ginger haired man’s beanie, tossing it behind him, to the arm of the couch on his side.

“Ray?” Michael questions, looking to his boyfriend. Clearly seeing mischief in dark brown eyes, in all their time together he’s seen that look many, many times.

The dark haired man gets up from the sofa, as he gets up he slowly trails his pointer finger across the ginger haired lad’s jean covered thigh. He gets on his knees in front of his boyfriend, hands now on both of his thighs, spreading them apart.

“Ray…” Michael starts, looking around, and his cheeks growing warmer “Ray, come on. Geoff could come any minute.”

Ray places his head on Michael’s lap, trying his best to look up to the ginger lad “Not before you cum.” Then gives his boyfriend a wicked grin.

The looks in his eyes wasn’t revenge, it was to get back at Michael for the mean comments he spouted out earlier. If he was going to call Ray a cumslut, Ray will have to be just that.

Ray takes his head away from his boyfriend’s lap, and hands away from his thighs. His quick hands get Michael jeans open, showing off his white briefs.

“Call me a bitch, or do you want me to put on stockings? Come on, Michael.” The lad smirks as his grin becomes a sexy smirk, knowing fully well how to get Michael to get going.

“Fuck, you’re such a bitch.” Michael groans. The shirt rising up a bit as a result of Ray having to get to his jeans, his belly button exposed to Ray.

Before Ray assaults Michael’s cock with his mouth, he positions himself up more and starts to kiss Michael’s lower stomach, feeling the muscles that are starting to build on his boyfriend’s skin.

“Fuck, Ray, come on.”

Ray stops and replies, his eyes on Michael’s stomach “What’s the point, am I just a cumslut after all.”

“Ray, I’m sorry for all those words. Come on, babe! I need you to hurry this up.” Michael whines, emphasising on the last word.

Ray rolls his eyes “Just call yourself a bitch, because that’s what you’re being.”

“I’m a bitch, I’m a bitch, I’m a big ol’ bitch. Please just suck my cock.” Michael whines, shutting his eyes and rolling his head back.

Ray lets out a chuckle before going to Michael’s cock, taking it out of his pants then licking a big stripe up Michael’s cock from the base “I also want you to beg.”

“My fuck!” Michael whines, attempting to keep his voice down. He starts to grip the couch as he can. His breath starts to get caught in his throat.

Ray stops what he’s doing, looking to his boyfriend with his big brown eyes, showing that he wasn’t joking about what he said; he wants Michael to beg, to show that if Ray’s a bitch, so is he.

“W..W..W...What do you need, babe. Oh fuck, babe. I need more of that.” He whimpers, wanting the electric touch once more.

“I. Want. You. To. Beg.” Ray smirks, emphasising each word that comes out of his mouth, he adds in his normal, silky, and quick voice “I’m not going to start until you do. You can sit here with your cock out for everyone to see, because who cares about me, I’m a cum slut after all.” then leaves a small kiss on Michael’s hard cock.

“Fuck, please, Ray. Pretty fucking please, babe. I need your filthy mouth on my cock, I need it like I need air. Your sexiness and fucking allure draws me fucking in, now I’m all caught up in your fucking web and I can’t get out.” Michael groans “I need you, Ray. Please, please, please, I need your fucking mouth on my cock. I’ll beg till I’m fucking blue in the goddamn face, but fucking please.” He’s speaking the truth, he wants, he needs, Ray’s mouth, his love all over the ginger’s hard cock.

When he first met Ray, Michael thought he was a lanky, gamer who was really good at what he does, turns out he could do more with his thumbs and fingers, and also his tongue.

Ray internally smirks, satisfied with what spewed from his boyfriend’s mouth like a broke facet, before putting Michael’s cock head in his mouth. He hears his boyfriend moan and whimper.

The ginger lad runs his fingers through Ray’s inky hair, gripping his fingers into it “Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh fuck, Ray.” He tries not to become too loud so that everyone in the office can hear him, and barge in like a bunch of assholes.

This gives Ray motivation to move his head down, taking more of Michael’s length, this is only encouraged by more moans.

“God damn, Ray, you little fucking cum slut.”

Ray chuckles to himself before swirling his tongue around Michael’s cock, making the ginger shiver underneath him.

Michael grips the couch, feeling sweat starting to cling to his curls as his breath becomes heavy. He’s thoughts melting into nothing, losing himself in the motions of his boyfriend on his hard cock, Ray was a tease, but he knew how to rock Michael’s world with a few sultry comments. Michael could admit that Ray always looked nice on his knees, even when they first met. They went back to Michael’s home, well it was more like sneaking in, and Ray got on his knees and undressed Michael’s bottom half, not being able to contain himself.

Now three years into their official relationship and another unofficial, Michael is still enhanced by how the Puerto Rican can take cock in his mouth so well. No wonder the term ‘cum slut’ is so fitting to him.

Ray slides his hands along Michael’s thighs, feeling how toned they are getting, how strong they feel under his fingertips. Ray likes that Michael is starting to work out, seeing how strong is getting turns the dark haired lad on, being dominated by someone stronger has been something he always found very hot.

“Ray, oh my fucking God, Ray. You’re just getting better everytime you get on your knees. Fucking hell, if there is a God, I need to meet the son of a bitch so I can thank him or her, or whatever.” The New Jersey lad moans. 

Ray moves farther down his boyfriend's cock, starting to form a steady pace, building up Michael’s hot orgasm in his throat. He’s past three quarters down his boyfriend’s cock now, feeling it is all or nothing now, the tip almost hitting the back of his throat. 

Feeling Ray’s hot mouth almost all the way on his cock, the wetness from the other lad’s mouth makes Michael feel as if every nerve is alive and on fire. He always told Ray that if gaming doesn't work out, the two of them could do porn. The title that they came up with “Hot Puerto Rican Twink Blows Red Head.” peeks through the fountain of blurry thoughts, drowned by pleasure.

“Fucking hell, Ray, faster.” Michael moans, practically begging as he feels himself starting to get closer to coming, heat pouring over him like hot water.

Ray starts to move his head faster, determined to get Michael to cum.

“Fucking hell, you’re mouth is so good. It’s like it’s meant to suck cock, like god fucking damn. You and that fucking mouth of yours, you fucking kill me, babe.” Michael rambles on, feeling himself get ever more closer to coming.

With a few more licks and thrusts with his mouth, Ray feels Michael tense up and cum inside of his mouth, coating his tongue and throat with sticky, salty cum.

He hears Michael loudly cum, gripping the couch, his toes curling and trying his best not to shout and not sound like he has gotten the best orgasm in his life, trying to keep quiet.

Michael slumps on the couch, relaxing out his body and sliding down a bit, a satisfied smirk on his face as he tries to catch his breath, it now coming out in short puffs.

Ray slowly takes his mouth off Michael’s now over sensitive cock, and wipes his lips before buttoning up Michael’s jeans. He looks up to his panting boyfriend;

“You may suck, but I sure as hell swallow.”


End file.
